


专属漫展 Convention Exclusive

by Chocolatea404



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Cap-Ironman Bingo, Community:cap_ironman, Conventions, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatea404/pseuds/Chocolatea404
Summary: “我想拜托你画一张素描，”钢铁侠说道。他俯身前倾，侵占着史蒂夫的私人领域，用手甲覆盖的手撑着桌面。“我希望你能画我，仅仅穿着一条迷你丁字裤，而美国队长惊恐地盯着我近乎赤裸的躯体。”（或者：史蒂夫•罗杰斯，前美国队长漫画画师，在一次漫展上签名时，遇见了他的头号粉丝。非AU。）





	专属漫展 Convention Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Convention Exclusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575473) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 作者的话：  
> 写给Cap-IM Bingo，梗是“职业性风险”。  
> 众所周知，史蒂夫找到了一份作为美国队长漫画家的工作，这是80年代中期的美国队长漫画中的一段剧情，从美国队长V1 #310 (1985)开始，差不多就在Gruenwald的美队系列的开头。不太出名的是钢铁侠V1#72(1975)，一本（非常有趣的）期刊，其中托尼决定参加SDCC，而且他决定穿着他的盔甲参加，这意味着每个人都认为他只是一个非常敬业的钢铁侠coser；如果你想看的话，我已经在汤不热上贴了一些节选。  
> 因此，我决定把这两个元素——画师史蒂夫和coser托尼——组合成一个故事！耶！  
> 感谢magicasen的beta！  
> ________________________________  
> 译者的话：  
> Thanks to Sineala for writing this wonderful fluff and giving me permission to translate it!  
> 是的，渣翻选手茶又来了x 这次是Sineala太太的一篇小甜饼，罗师傅教科书式告白现场，看两人在大庭广众之下相互调戏（雾）真的超有趣！Enjoy~

史蒂夫之前并没有意识到自己究竟有多少粉丝。

自从他成为职业画师、成为美国队长漫画的主笔，已经过去多年了。他并没有完成多少期刊——也许十刊，要说的话——接着，好吧，超级英雄的紧急事务意味着他必须放下那些网格纸。漫威甚至还没能找到他，支付他最后一刊的稿费。说实在的，他本以为自己已经退隐江湖了。但两个月前，漫展的人不知怎么找到了他，来电询问他是否愿意作为嘉宾参加他们的漫展。粉丝见面会，签名活动，也许还有合影活动和讨论会。听上去跟史蒂夫以另一身份所做的事情没什么两样。没问题。小意思。还能皆大欢喜。 

漫展打来电话时，他们刚从一次袭击中回来，而史蒂夫恰好给自己的日程表空出了两个月的假期。警报解除。再说他们只需要他签一个小时。他可以办到的。

显然，每个参与人员都大大低估了史蒂夫的受欢迎程度。

他们在快到一个小时的时候截止了队伍，但史蒂夫，有点内疚地，坚持让每个已经排好队的人都留下来。

他私心想，如果他们知道自己的另一重身份，队伍恐怕会排到漫展中心门外。

他有粉丝。他，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，有成百上千的粉丝。身穿队长T恤的粉丝手里紧抓着购物纸袋，用塑料薄板包装好的珍藏初刊，翻到封面掉落、书页卷边的漫画，队长的可动人偶模型，一如史蒂夫笔下的模样——那也意味着，他们看上去非常像史蒂夫本人。

有很多常年逛展的粉丝，因终于亲眼看到他而激动无比。有很多给他写过信的粉丝，还是在他仍在画漫画的时候。他在每一本他画过的期刊上签名，签了很多次，期间他听到了每一刊背后的一个故事：这儿，当队长打败泽莫时，那让这位粉丝鼓起勇气揭露了校园里的暴力欺凌，而她想让史蒂夫知道那对她意味着什么。这儿，当队长再次与复仇者集结时，那是另一位粉丝练习英语时的第一本读物，而他现在在帝国州立大学主修文学创作。史蒂夫知道，作为美国队长，他影响着人们的生活——他不可能没有影响。见鬼，当他还在画队长的时候，人们致电队长热线的时候，他就以他一直以来的方式——作为超级英雄，帮助着他们。但他从未意识到，作为平淡无奇的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他同样能够触动到人们。

这令人受宠若惊，这如此美妙——知道他所做的这件事一直都是一股正能量，他竟然从来不知道这一点。

并且，有很多人都穿着制服。当然，也有很多其他的复仇者，但有一大片都是美国队长。人们穿着史蒂夫曾有过的每一件制服的精致仿制品，激动地告诉他，他有多么了解美国队长的性格，那在他的描绘中有多么清楚地显现，他们有多么喜欢他的作品，他笔下流畅的动作场景，那些展示了他对于战斗的真正理解的场景。人们的装扮让他看到了无数可能——如果他处于另一个时代，如果他生为另一种性别，如果美国队长不知怎么成为了一位来自英格兰摄政时期的女士，或是古罗马的角斗士。他们都摆着姿势和他合影。史蒂夫应了一位角斗士的要求，在他朋友的笑声里将他抬到了新娘的怀里。

一个扮成流浪者的深色头发男子——全身被披风遮盖着——微笑着冲他眨眼，并在签名的漫画书下把自己的房间钥匙偷偷塞给了史蒂夫。他绝非唯一的被史蒂夫迷住的人。但老实说，他是他们当中最可爱的一个，而史蒂夫在心里为他纯粹的大胆加了几分。

（好吧，也许史蒂夫是有点寂寞。也许他是有喜欢的理想型。但他还没有寂寞到那种程度。）

史蒂夫个人最喜欢的一套装扮是一个五岁小女孩，穿着带有白星的蓝色裙子，配着翅膀状的发夹。她严肃地告诉史蒂夫她长大后要画美国队长，而他为她的蜡笔美队画签了名（“继续画吧！祝你好运——史蒂夫·罗杰斯”），并告诉她他期待着她的作品出版。

但即使是这样，史蒂夫一次也只能接受这么多了，而他很高兴这即将进入尾声。他潦草地在最后一本漫画上签上名字——队长被复仇者们围绕着的一页——盖上了快要没墨的笔盖，抬起头，礼貌地微笑着，将书归还到面前女士手中，她的美国队长制服有着很多的腰袋，肩上印着星星，以及奇怪的喙状面具。

最后还有一人，而他是一个钢铁侠。

 

史蒂夫今天已经见过好几个了，他们在大厅漫步，制服都充满了相同热烈的热爱但却截然不同的做工。不过，这个人——他看上去完全像是从托尼的钢铁军团里走出来的。这件装甲是托尼的经典设计之一，有着流畅的金色臂甲和腿甲，衬着深红色金属主体、动力靴和手甲。他甚至为它通了电好让它发光；他的掌心闪烁着微光，恰如真正的斥力炮那样。这令史蒂夫十分钦佩。

“嗨，你好，”史蒂夫说着，尝试着再一次露出他最棒的微笑。“我能为你做点什么？你想要我在那上面签名吗？”

钢铁侠放下了一本期刊——不出所料地——封面上是队长和钢铁侠一起，背靠背共同击倒九头蛇的特工。

“你接受签绘吗？”钢铁侠问道，哇哦，他有着声音处理器，正像托尼的那样。史蒂夫想要称赞他——他 _真的就像那么回事_ ——但他不知道说什么才不会暴露自己，因为并不是整个世界都对钢铁侠有着亲密的认知，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯，前漫画家，绝对不该是真正的复仇者的朋友。

史蒂夫拿起了另一支记号笔，打开笔盖。他翻开了漫画，想要找个好位置签名，但钢铁侠还在讲话，即使史蒂夫的大脑已经成功跟上了那个问题。

“我想拜托你画一张素描，”钢铁侠说道。他俯身前倾，侵占着史蒂夫的私人领域，用手甲覆盖的手撑着桌面。“我希望你能画我，仅仅穿着一条迷你丁字裤，而美国队长惊恐地盯着我近乎赤裸的躯体。”

好吧，那并不是他所听到的最奇怪或是最下流的请求。但是，答案一定是不。哪怕他的确接受签绘——虽然他并没有时间完成那个，因为复仇者再次集结了——答案依旧是不；他现在甚至不再算是严格意义上的在职画师了。

史蒂夫的嘴自动地挪动起来，然后给了他一个面对不恰当请求时的回答。实际上，是他对那个调情的流浪者的相同回答。“很抱歉，”他机械地说着，“我不太喜欢那个。”

他挪开了视线；他低下头，盯着桌上的漫画书。钢铁侠的影子在书页上移动着，他靠得更近了。

“是吗，”钢铁侠拖长声调，慢吞吞地回应道，但那声音听上去几乎是被愉悦到了。“就想象一下我的感受。”

那真的不是史蒂夫所预料的回应。这倒像是那个人真的——

哦。

 _噢。_  

史蒂夫猛然抬头。面甲之下，钢铁侠的双眼是熟悉的深蓝，染上了抑制不住的笑意，带着洋洋自得的愉悦。

 _托尼_ ，他想要开口呼唤，然后是 _钢铁侠_ ，但他同样不能那样叫，因为那样的话两人都会暴露自己的身份。托尼脖子上挂着的名牌上写着 _兰德尔·皮尔斯_ ，史蒂夫想笑，因为他确信兰德尔·皮尔斯已经法律意义上死亡很久、很久了，自从与守卫者、与托尼的盔甲设计有关的混乱发生以来。自从史蒂夫真正开始画美国队长，开始思考这个以来。一方面，这已经有一阵子了。另一方面，六个月之前他和托尼都在全世界面前死去了，所以——史蒂夫猜——为什么不重新启用他们的假身份呢？

一个工作人员惊慌失措地走向他们，然后史蒂夫后知后觉地意识到，托尼的话语和肢体语言在他人眼里会被当作陌生人的不友好举动。

“不，不，我没事，”史蒂夫大声喊道，匆忙挥手让她离开。“我认识，呃，兰德尔。他是位老朋友了。”

那个女士点了点头，但从眼神可以看出，她并未完全被说服。

史蒂夫笨手笨脚地摸索着他藏在桌下的照相机；他在得到允许之后拍了那些角色扮演者的一些照片，打算以后把照片给队伍看。他想珍一定会对漫展上的缝纫手艺印象深刻。

“嘿，”他补充道，“你介意帮我们俩拍张照片吗？就当为了我？”

“当然没问题，”那位女士说道，然后他将相机递给了她。

“真的没事的，”托尼说着，面甲下的眼睛大睁。“我不想你有任何麻烦——”

“不会麻烦的，”那位女士保证道。“我们很荣幸今年能有罗杰斯先生到场。他可是一位令人惊叹的嘉宾。来，你们两位都需要站起来。”

起身后，史蒂夫示意托尼站到桌子旁他所站的一边；托尼溜进了摊位之间的间隙，对于一个穿着战备装甲的六尺六的男人来说，动作无与伦比地敏捷。

“靠近些，”她指挥道，然后史蒂夫礼貌地伸手将手臂搭在了托尼的金属肩甲上。他几乎可以感受到托尼的身体瞬间僵住了。奇怪。托尼在他身旁通常可比现在要冷静得多。

“这就对了，”她说着，接着眯了眯眼睛。“你不想把头盔摘下来吗，好在照片上看得到你的脸？”

他身边的轻微气声停止了，史蒂夫很确定托尼一定忘记了呼吸。

“不了，”史蒂夫装作随意地拖长声调说道，以托尼常用的那种方式。“他这样就好。”史蒂夫露出一个大大的微笑。“他有着秘密身份，你知道的。钢铁侠可不能随便让任何人看到他的脸。”

那个工作人员咯咯笑了起来，而托尼发出了一串气急败坏、佯装威胁的声响，低沉到只有史蒂夫才能听到。

“你觉得你很有趣，”托尼压低声音，恶狠狠地说道，然后他直起身躯，抬起脸面向镜头。他冲着镜头竖了个大拇指，史蒂夫想知道他是否在微笑。

“好，数三下，”那位女士说着，然后史蒂夫微笑起来，仿佛他本来就想要笑，而那并不难做到，因为毕竟是托尼在他身旁，而托尼总是能让他发自内心地微笑。“一，二——”

闪光灯照得他有些目眩，史蒂夫正眨着眼，女人便将相机递还给他。

“谢谢，”史蒂夫说。“那真的很棒。”

“是啊，绝对的非常棒！”托尼随声附和道，电子处理后的声音回响着一种令人惊奇的诚挚。“我很高兴能有一张我穿着钢铁侠制服与我的朋友史蒂夫的合照。也许有一天我能和真的美国队长合照呢！”

史蒂夫试图不要咬到自己的舌头。

“托——钢——兰德尔！呃。”他慌乱地寻找语言，终于说对了那个正确的名字。“是啊，”他虚弱地说道，“那也会很棒。”

“是你先挑起的，”那个女人走远后，托尼提醒他，带着肉耳可听的幸灾乐祸。

史蒂夫克制了想要告诉托尼实际上是他挑起的一切，是他先向他请求那张该死的素描的念头。

他们现在独处了。当然了，除开他们没有独处这一事实。他们身旁到处都是人群，都能听到他们讲话，所以他们不能想说什么就说什么。史蒂夫意识到托尼想要怎么应付这个：他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，前美国队长漫画家，而他是他的朋友兰德尔·皮尔斯，穿着自制钢铁侠制服，他们当然不会是其他任何人，至少不是在这样的大庭广众之下。这就像是他们都有了一个截然不同的秘密身份。

好吧，至少他知道他们都能搞定这个。如果托尼想要拿他们的身份找点乐趣，好吧，史蒂夫又会吝啬什么呢？他们俩大可在这场游戏里尽情尽兴。

坐下时，他示意托尼到身旁的折叠椅，而在托尼盔甲的重量之下，那椅子发出危险的吱嘎声。至少他的旧盔甲要轻一些。相对而言。

“所以， _兰德尔_ ，”史蒂夫说道，带着微笑，“什么风把你带到漫展这儿来了？我没想到这会是你的圈子。”

“噢，你一定会对我有哪些圈子感到吃惊的。”托尼说道。

拖长的音调经过电子处理后听起来有些抑扬顿挫，一如既往，但史蒂夫认识托尼已经足够久了，他完全知道面甲下那张脸现在的表情：他会是在微笑，双眼半敛，若在其他人身上这多半是在调情，但于他这并不是。托尼并不是想要调情。不会是和自己。史蒂夫很早以前就不再让那个事实困扰自己了。托尼对自己就是并非那种喜欢。

史蒂夫挑起一侧眉毛。“哦？”

“这实际上并不是我的第一次漫展了，”托尼对他说。“我曾经去过一次，为了，呃，工作事务。”史蒂夫想知道，以上帝之名，超级反派究竟会在漫展上做些什么。“但我带上了盔甲——我是说，制服——呃，戏服。当时玩得很开心。所以我想着我应该来看看这场漫展。你知道的，扩充我的美国队长漫画收藏。然后我就看到你在这儿签名，而，好吧，我怎么可能抗拒这个？”

史蒂夫忍不住微笑起来。“说不定有时候你能让队长给你亲自签名，哈？”

托尼发出了又一声被噎到的声响。

史蒂夫耐心等待着。

“他是我的最爱，”托尼终于说道，上帝啊，哪怕托尼对他并不是那种喜欢，能听到托尼告诉自己他喜欢他也总是那么美好。

“你不想扮成他吗？”史蒂夫问道，只因他好奇托尼会怎么对付这个问题。

“呃。”托尼耸耸肩，动作在盔甲里显得一如既往地大幅度。“在我的衣柜里有一件美队制服。想着万圣节穿那个，”他这么说道，而这完全出乎了史蒂夫的意料，有一些史蒂夫大概不该有的情绪袭上心头。“但这个想法会瞬息即逝的，而…我觉得我不可能成为队长，真的。”

托尼穿上 _他的制服_ ，这个念头在史蒂夫的心里燃起无明火，他从不知道它们的存在，潜藏心底的温暖而疼痛，充满着渴望的欲火。占有欲。这感觉就像托尼是他的，或者他是托尼的。就像将他自己交给了他。

但是，天啊，想到托尼竟然觉得自己不值得——

“我不觉得他会介意，”史蒂夫终于成功说出。“我是说，呃。并不是说我就是研究那位伙计的专家。但他看上去是那种很高兴知道自己…对于人们而言意义重大的那种人。” _对于你而言_ 。

托尼再次耸肩。“无论如何。我有那么件老东西。没什么大不了的。”

“我喜欢这个，”史蒂夫说道，他看着托尼在面甲下错开了视线，仿佛他能躲过这些赞美一般。“你看上去很像他。钢铁侠，我是说。我一直都很喜欢他的盔甲。”史蒂夫再次露出微笑。“你想知道一个秘密吗？他是我最爱的复仇者。”

“队—— _史蒂夫_ ，”托尼近乎急切地开口，而史蒂夫意识到他可以随心所欲地赞美托尼，而托尼无法阻止他。

秘密身份什么的最棒了。

“别，真的，他是我的最爱。”史蒂夫向他保证。“我是说，我画美国队长漫画是因为那是漫威雇我要做的。如果有空缺的话，我会很激动地接受画钢铁侠。他就——他一直对我来说都是一种激励，你知道吗？”

“一种激励？”托尼重复了一遍，他的声音听上去有些微弱。他双眼圆睁。“但你是——我是说，呃。现在可有很多其他的英雄。”

史蒂夫笑了。“是有很多。但，钢铁侠是最棒的。””

“他只是一个躲在盔甲里的人，”托尼试图辩说。“任何人都能做他所做到的。他没什么特别的。不像…队长那样的人。”

哦，天哪，托尼。

“但那正是他为何特别！”史蒂夫立即反驳道。“而且没有什么 _‘只是’_ 。我是说，且不说他很聪明，就算他让托尼·斯塔克替他接受所有功劳，他依然有…有很多值得敬佩的地方。”他停顿了一会儿，打开水瓶，喝了一口。“像美国队长那样的人，在某种程度上讲，事情对他们来说很轻松，你知道的？他们有着超能力。他们有所准备。他们领先一步。但钢铁侠，他每天踏进那身装甲，而在那之下他依旧是一个凡人。没有自愈能力，没有超凡力量，只有他和他的天才大脑对抗整个世界的邪恶。没有任何身体优势将事情变得更加轻松，但他还是做到了。他甚至完全没有必要那样做。他本不必成为超级英雄。他并非天生就该那样做，但他还是做了，因为那是正确之举。而于我而言，那才是成为超级英雄之本，那种贡献世界、倾尽全力的力量，而钢铁侠，他就——他恰恰 _诠释了那个_ 。于我而言，他远胜于世界上的其他英雄。他是最好的。毋庸置疑。”

他从未想过自己会像这样向托尼坦白。他想知道这会不会太过了。这是否太过露骨。托尼是否真的想知道。

托尼的双眼大睁。“你觉得——你真的那么认为？”他飞速地眨着眼，看上去就像他在努力试图不要哭出来。

史蒂夫笑了。“我当然这么认为。”

托尼发出的声响可疑地似是一声抽泣。“天哪，他们的确应该让你画钢铁侠的。”

“嘿，”史蒂夫提议道，“我会为你画钢铁侠的。或者队长，如果你更喜欢的话。或者两人一起。你不是说你想要一副素描吗？我还是会接受的。没有报酬，专为像你这样的好友。我会画你所说你想要的。”

“哦，上帝啊。”他用手捂住了戴着面甲的脸。“我有时候就是个混蛋。别画那个。我只是觉得那么要求会很有趣，没别的了。”

超级士兵血清，当然地，让史蒂夫能够完完整整地将托尼的话复述给他。“你说了你想要一张你的——或者，我猜，钢铁侠的？——素描，穿着丁字裤，而美国队长惊恐地盯着钢铁侠。”

确切来说，世界上有四个人知道那个时候，而史蒂夫心中有什么东西扭作一团，因为托尼当然知道史蒂夫看到他时没有感到惊恐。但这…这就是托尼想要记得的样子吗？这就是他认为史蒂夫会怎么想他的？他觉得史蒂夫看过他的身体而讨厌看到他？

那天，史蒂夫是多么高兴。天哪，他多么高兴发现托尼就是钢铁侠，而一直以来托尼是这样以为的？

“我真的很抱歉，”托尼说。“这是个玩笑。糟糕的玩笑。没品且无礼，我不该开这个玩笑的。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头。“没品并且无礼？”

这未免有些伤人，当然，是在个人层面，托尼会觉得史蒂夫很不高兴终于知道了他是谁，但那并不能准确概括托尼所表达的意思； _“没品”_ 这个词代表的意思可是世界公认的。

“呃。”头盔低垂；托尼不敢看着他的眼睛。“好吧。你知道。美国队长，国民偶像。对国民偶像开这种玩笑简直糟糕透顶地粗鲁。”

老天爷，托尼是在从他的 _形象_ 出发觉得他应该会感到冒犯？托尼应该比那样更了解他的。

“美国队长也许是很出名，但他也是人类，”史蒂夫说着，而他努力抑制着自己声音里刺痛的抗拒。“我很确定他也曾见过赤裸的男人。毕竟，他曾待在军队里。他多半也曾听过黄色玩笑。怎么，你觉得，他发过什么守贞禁欲的誓言？”

盔甲向后移动了些，而那代表着托尼正在畏缩。有什么真的出了差错。“我不是那个意思，”托尼匆忙说道，斥力炮随托尼的挥手而闪烁着，仿佛这样他就能推开史蒂夫的问题一样。“我只是想说，好吧…他是——他看上去是个在意隐私的人，而这是一件关乎隐私的事情，而也许他会感觉被冒犯到。特别是在这有关他的朋友钢铁侠的时候。我只是觉得他不会喜欢这个。”

“所以你觉得，”史蒂夫试探着说道，“美国队长是那样想钢铁侠的？你认为如果他看见他那样，他会感到恶心？”

面甲背后，托尼的眼睛颤动着闭上。“不——不是像这样的。他可能不会真的觉得恶心，因为他比那要好得多。但即使如此，他也不会对此有什么好想法。我是说，呃。队长显然是直的。”

史蒂夫注意到托尼并没有说 _钢铁侠是直的_ 。

史蒂夫用力地吞咽了下。

“你有没有想过，”他小心翼翼地说道，“你可能对美国队长有些误解？”

托尼陷入了痛苦的、冰封般的沉寂，怔怔地盯着他。人们在他们身旁，远远相隔，无视着他们，在摊位之间穿梭着。他们一无所知。他们不知道发生着什么。

“噢，我的天，”托尼用手捂住了嘴。“天哪，史蒂夫——”

“以及也许美国队长，”史蒂夫继续说道，趁着他还未完全失去勇气，“也许对他的朋友钢铁侠有一些，呃，好想法？”

托尼的手依旧放在嘴前，史蒂夫希望他有记得在来这里之前解除武装状态，因为托尼看上去一不小心就会一炮轰在自己脸上。托尼颤抖着，而考虑到这动作甚至在穿着装甲的情况下仍肉眼可见，托尼一定颤抖得 _十分厉害_ 。“我——哦老天，史蒂夫，我们还 _在公共场合_ 假装——我不能——噢，上帝啊，我现在应该怎么办，我该怎么——”

“呼吸，”史蒂夫对他说，然后伸手放在托尼的肩甲上。他露出笑容。“放松。我们只是两个好朋友，正在谈论关于超英的事情。那算不算你感兴趣的猜想领域？”

“我从未想过，”托尼说着，而他的眼睛仍旧睁得那么大。“我从未——我一直以为你——我是说，队长——而即使他不是，他又怎么会想要一个像——”

“他为什么不会？”史蒂夫轻声问道。“显而易见他在意钢铁侠。他一直都在意。而至于直不直的问题，没有提及过并不代表他不会…有感情。”他试图微笑。“也许对他那样的伙计来说，这是件难以启齿的事情。即使是向自己承认。”

“这是迈出了很大的一步，”托尼说，声音里带着严肃郑重。“这很冒险。也许这会改变些事情。”

“事情总是在改变的，”史蒂夫对他说。“队长——他来自四十年代，他在未来世界醒来，他知道那一点。知道你不能抓住过去不放。并且，有很多事情值得改变。有些事情变得更好。我听说队长很喜欢未来。我也知道他很喜欢他的伙伴铁壳头。也许是件好事，鉴于所发生的一切。我认为这是一个…值得的猜想。”

“你真的这么认为？”

“好吧。”史蒂夫微笑着。“我只是画了这个人。我当然不能完全确定。但我有自己的看法。”

托尼笑了起来；他的声音现在终于听上去释然些了。“有过对钢铁侠的看法吗？”他问道，听起来真的很好奇。

史蒂夫咬着嘴唇。“有一些，”他承认道，“大多是一厢情愿的想法。很多想法。”

“噢？”哪怕是经过电子处理之后，托尼的声音里仍染着色气，而，该死的，史蒂夫脸红了。“改天你一定得告诉我。”他顿住了。“我是说，如果你——如果——”

“当然的，”史蒂夫向他保证道。

他开始后悔在大庭广众之下这么做了。这太快了，而又不知怎么地还不够快。这有些令人无所适从。如果他在大宅里，他会去跑几圈清醒一下头脑，但在这儿那行不通。

接着他意识到在这儿什么能行得通。

“听我说，”史蒂夫说，“也许你可以给我一点时间——”

“当然，”托尼说道，他的肩膀下沉，面甲下的双眼明显地黯淡下来，而史蒂夫知道托尼在想什么。“我完全理解。”

史蒂夫伸手，捏了捏托尼的手甲。“不是像你想的那样，好吗？这不是告别。我非常，乐意…继续我们的交流，相信我，我只是——”他不知道怎么说出口。“不如你在四处逛逛然后回来？我会在这期间给你画幅画。不过可能不是那张。”

盔甲随着托尼点头而活动。“好，没问题，”托尼同意道。“也许最好…放慢下节奏。慢慢来。”

“但回到这里，好吗？”史蒂夫补充道。“拜托？”

“我保证，”托尼说道，话语间带着誓言的重量，然后托尼在桌旁缓慢挪动着。“我一会儿就回来。”他眨了眨眼。“如果你想要模特的话，务必告诉我哦。”

史蒂夫笑了，从桌底摸出他的素描本。“噢，你绝对会想要点隐私的。”

然后几米外的一个小男孩指向了托尼。

“快看，妈妈！”男孩喊道。“钢铁侠！妈妈，是钢铁侠！真的钢铁侠！”

史蒂夫用手掩住了一声笑。他打开了素描本。

“我要去见我的粉丝了，”托尼说，“我会回来的。”

“嘘，”那个女人对儿子说。“我跟你说过什么？钢铁侠很忙。那不是真的——”

带着愉悦，史蒂夫看着托尼在男孩身旁屈膝蹲下。

“嗨，”托尼说道。“碰巧我现在没有忙着拯救世界。”他补充道，而史蒂夫看到他在面甲下冲男孩的母亲眨了眨眼，暗示她 _当然我会假装真正的钢铁侠_ 。“你想要我们合个影吗？你叫什么名字？”

“你是钢铁侠！”男孩欣喜地叫道，然后猛地抱住托尼。

那就是托尼。他在意每一个人。

 _他在意我_ ，史蒂夫想道。他伸手拿了一支铅笔，忍不住地微笑。

他知道自己要画什么了。

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫刚刚关上他的素描本，这时便有一道阴影洒在了桌面上。他抬头，托尼站在面前，依然穿着盔甲，而他的眼睛充满了光芒。

“你回来了，”史蒂夫说，而他可以感受到自己又在微笑了，一种令人眩晕的喜悦使他的脸颊开始升温变红。

“我回来了，”托尼确定道，“路上被一些合影耽搁了，抱歉。显然经典款钢铁侠今年真的很受欢迎。”他的视线越过史蒂夫的脑袋，这时史蒂夫意识到他看见了公文包。“嘿，那是不是你的——”

“是的，”史蒂夫抢着说道，趁着托尼还未说出更不宜泄露的东西。

托尼眯着眼睛打量着他。“而在你的法兰绒衬衫之下，你穿着…？”

“是的，”史蒂夫再次回答道。

托尼对他竖了个大拇指。“我本想听到 _性感内衣_ ，但那也是个不错的答案。”接着他咳了咳，好像不太确定那是不是太过了。就像他不知道他们现在能否调情。

史蒂夫扬起眉毛，“我很确定是你穿着性感内衣，因为你一直提醒我那一点。”

托尼的声音低沉而愉悦，充满了期待；他显然决定调情是个好主意，谢天谢地。“你不想知道么？”

“ _想，拜托了_ ，”史蒂夫尽己所能热切地说道。

托尼发出了又一声被哽住的声音。“你真是要了我的命。”

史蒂夫趁此机会将素描本往前推了推。“这儿。看看吧。”他在座位里换了下姿势。“我可以之后再正式地交给你。但你也许并不想在公共场合带着它四处走动。也许会遇上一些尴尬的问题。”

“哦，老天，”托尼说道，小心翼翼地拿起素描本，“你终究还是画了赤裸的我？”

“没有，”史蒂夫说着，一边俯身向前，想要帮托尼翻开本子。“如果你想要的话，你可以为我做模特。私底下，像我说的那样。”他翻着纸页，一边微笑着。“但是，无论如何，我觉得你不会想要别人看到这个的，至少得等你回到家里。甚至在那时你也许都得解释一番。”

素描本翻到了最后一页，这就是了：一副美国队长和钢铁侠的画像。钢铁侠穿着他现在身上的同款经典盔甲。他的头盔摘了下来，夹在一只手臂下面，他的脸无疑是托尼的面孔。在他身旁，史蒂夫画上了自己，穿着同时期的制服，面罩被拉到了脑后；那显然是他。画中，托尼脸上带着高兴与惊喜，嘴边弯起一个浅浅的笑，史蒂夫倾身吻在他的脸上。

托尼还在盯着画。他没有说话。他的眼睛睁得越来越大。

“你想要知道，”史蒂夫缓慢地说道，“我怎么——美国队长是怎么想的，当他看到钢铁侠是谁的时候。你想看到那样的画。”

那会不会太过了？托尼是否准备好了接受这么多？

这就是真相。真相不可能太过了，是吧？

托尼完全呆住了。

“而这就是——？”托尼磕磕绊绊地开口。“这就是你——这就是你觉得他会怎么想的？”

托尼紧紧地抱住素描本，纸张蹭着胸甲。

史蒂夫笑了。“我很确定。你喜欢吗？”

“我要把它裱起来，”托尼说着，然后用颤抖的双手关上本子，将它推回，“等我带你去吃晚餐之后。”他突然顿住了。“你现在有空吗？我能带你去吃晚餐吗？这附近有餐厅的吧？”

“是的，是的，以及或许是的，”史蒂夫说，他感觉喜悦在他体内升腾，接着他指了指托尼的盔甲。“但你要怎么吃饭？”

“我会点一杯奶昔，”托尼回道。“他们会有吸管的。这会像那些旧时光一样。不过更美好。”

“我已经开始喜欢这了，”史蒂夫说，然后他突然想起自己的日程表。“噢！但是你能在七点再来接我吗？我得参加一个关于复仇者漫画未来计划的讨论会。”

托尼递出一只手。史蒂夫握住了它，没有放手。

“当然的，”托尼说着，眼底闪着一丝狡黠，“你觉得他们会介意特别嘉宾吗？我也许认识一个人，呃，他刚好拥有复仇者的一切商业权利。他也许有些关于未来剧情发展的想法。特别是现在。我觉得我们可以更加…多样化。”

“老天，”史蒂夫说道，一边冲着托尼挤眉弄眼。“你从来没有告诉过我你认识托尼·斯塔克！”

托尼的扬声器里模模糊糊地传出笑声。“而我确信他可以向你介绍真正的钢铁侠，如果那是你所喜欢的。”声音停顿了一会儿。“你或许更喜欢他，比起托尼·斯塔克。”

史蒂夫捏了捏托尼的手，即使托尼感觉不到。“我并不觉得他们有什么不同。再说，他们两人我都一直喜欢。”

扬声器里是一声安静的吸气声。“天啊，史蒂夫。”

“太过了？”史蒂夫轻声问道。

托尼摇了摇头。“不，只是——这是一切我——而我不敢相信你真的——”

史蒂夫抚摩着他手甲的金属纹理。“好吧，”他微笑着，“我能说什么？我可是多年的忠实粉丝。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请为Sineala女神点点kudos哦，感谢<3


End file.
